


Guardian

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Bloodbath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: During Bloodbath Abby spent the night at Gibbs' house.  What happened after she broke his boat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea for a mid ep scene for Bloodbath, which then insisted it be from Abby's point of view. So here it is. It's short today, but it does open up some interesting possibilities for the future.

Title: Guardian  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13 for mention of nudity  
Word Count: 1095  
Spoilers: Bloodbath  
Warnings: It's slash, but you won't see that here  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: During Bloodbath Abby spent the night at Gibbs' house. What happened after she broke his boat?

  
Abby was never more grateful to be Gibbs’ favorite than that moment she handed Gibbs the hammer and chisel. Though, it probably helped that she was drunk and reasonably upset, otherwise being his favorite probably wouldn't have saved her from a tongue lashing or a slap to the head. After all, she'd just damaged Gibbs' boat. Not cool.

However, none of that explained why Gibbs suddenly started talking over her shoulder.

“So you decided to play guard dog?”

Abby looked quizzically at Gibbs but saw his attention was not on her and drunkenly turned to look behind her. Sitting on the stairs was a large dog. A very large dog. In fact, he looked rather more like a large brown wolf than a dog. Well, she didn't know for sure at this angle that it was a he, but it sure seemed to be nodding.

“When did you get a dog, Gibbs?” Abby asked, stumbling slightly toward the stairs and the dog. “What's his name? He's gorgeous.” He really was, especially his eyes. She couldn't remember ever seeing a dog with green eyes like those.

“Don't go encouraging his ego,” Gibbs said, following her. “And Tony's not mine.”

The dog let out an odd noise—Abby could have sworn he was laughing. “Tony?” Abby asked in surprise. She tilted her head and looked but couldn't see a collar or tag under the heavy fur.

“I didn't name him,” Gibbs said blandly. The dog, Tony, really looked like he was laughing now, his tongue lolling amusedly.

“So, if he's not yours, then what is he doing here?” she asked, offering a hand to the dog for a sniff.

“That is, as always, an excellent question.”

Abby glanced over her shoulder, and it seemed as though Gibbs were talking to the dog rather than her. She turned back to Tony when she felt him nudge her outstretched hand. Those sweet eyes encouraged a good ear scratching. They quickly fell half closed in a look of utter bliss.

Gibbs snorted over her shoulder. “You are so easy,” he said, again seeming to be speaking to the dog.

“So, who do you belong to?” Abby asked, sliding her fingers down to check for a collar by touch. There wasn't one, which left her wondering how Gibbs knew where he belonged and what his name was.

“I think he belongs to a neighbor,” Gibbs offered. “He seems to like the smell of sawdust and breaks in every now and again.”

“That doesn't worry you?” Abby asked, though she wasn't sure why. She couldn't imagine trouble from that sweet face. Except that was often the sign of the worst trouble maker, like their Tony.

“Not as long as he stays out of the bourbon and doesn't chew on my tools,” Gibbs said. Tony, the dog Tony, pulled his head back and looked utterly offended.

“Aww, Tony wouldn't do that, would you, sweety?” Abby cooed, reaching forward to begin scratching his ears again. He gave her a look of utter adoration.

“Oh, he would,” Gibbs said, a hint of a smile in his tone. He usually used that tone when he was making a joke about Tony, human Tony. She'd never quite heard it anywhere else. At least, she thought it was that tone. She was rather drunk. Maybe she was imagining things. “But not tonight. Come on, time for bed, Abs.”

“Aww, Gibbs, don't send Tony packing,” she pleaded, looking into those sweet green eyes. Actually, come to think of it, he kinda had Tony's eyes too—human Tony, that is. Dog Tony had the same color eyes as human Tony, how cool was that?

“He can stay if he behaves,” Gibbs said, pushing her lightly up the stairs. Tony preceded them into the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. He paused for a moment in the hall at the top of the stairs, looking back over his shoulder at them. “Second door,” Gibbs directed, but Abby wasn't sure why. Why bother saying it when his hand on her back was directing her just fine?

But also ... “I know, I put my bag there earlier,” Abby complained as Tony led the way through the door to the room she always stayed in when she visited Gibbs. It didn't happen often, but sometimes she really needed to feel safe, and Gibbs always seemed to have that effect on her.

“I know,” Gibbs replied calmly, nudging her towards the bed.

Abby looked back at him in confusion as her legs gave out. Fortunately, the bed was right there to catch her. But she did catch a glimpse of Gibbs, who was grinning widely and not at her.

“Lay down and sleep, Abs,” Gibbs suggested. “I'll be just down the hall. Yell if you need anything.”

Abby lay down, curling up under the covers with her back to the nice solid wall. Tony startled her when he jumped up on the bed and lay down next to her.

“You staying with her tonight?” Gibbs asked, but she didn't understand why he would ask her that ... oh, wait, he was talking to Tony. She looked at the dog, who had his tongue lolling in the canine equivalent of a grin. “That okay with you, Abs?”

“Sure,” Abby said sleepily, reaching out an arm across Tony's furry back.

“All right, sleep well, Abs. And you, just keep your paws to yourself,” Gibbs grumbled, tapping Tony sharply on the head. Tony slipped a paw sideways towards Abby, giving Gibbs an odd look. Gibbs tapped Tony on the head again, and Tony settled with his head on his paws and an innocent look on his face.

“Hey, don't hit him,” Abby protested. “That's cruelty to animals.”

Gibbs shot her an amused look and glared down at Tony. “Nah, nothing I don't use in the office. Keeps him focused.”

Abby could have sworn Tony was laughing as he watched Gibbs walk out of the room. She could hear the soft huff of his breath and see the amusement in his eyes as he turned back and looked at her.

“You know, you really remind me of someone,” Abby murmured groggily, running her hand through the fur along his back. “You have his eyes.”

She fell into a deep, relaxed sleep, feeling safer than she had in days. The alcohol probably accounted for the weird dreams. Sure, Tony was gone when she woke up, but there was no way she'd seen him go from dog Tony to a delightfully naked human Tony on his way to the door. Had to be the alcohol.


End file.
